Permission
by FlamingBlueEyes
Summary: Derek enjoys seeing his lover squirm. SLASH M/M smut ONESHOT


**A.N. Hey guys this is the first Sterek smut I posted on here. This idea came to me out of the blue, and so tell me if you like it. **

Warnings: bondage, toys, male/male, dirty talk

**Permission **

**Flaming Blue Eyes**

**Oneshot**

Derek entered his house, and hung up his leather jacket. He could smell his lover all over the house, and he took a moment to relax into the warm scent that was just Stiles. A sudden gasp from upstairs had Derek's lips curving into a smirk. He ascended the stairs, and slowly opened his bedroom door.

The sight that met his eyes was beautiful. His lover was on his hands and knees. His legs were spread, hiding nothing at Derek walked in. Stiles was letting out the most seductive moans and whimpers that Derek had ever heard. His body was shaking, and the sound of a vibration sounded faintly through the room.

Stiles let out another choked moan, and rocked his hips back. Derek rolled up the sleeves of his button down, and walked up to the bed so that he was where Stiles could see him. "Der-Derek...please. I promise I'll be good. Please." He whimpered as Derek's hand slowly slid over his perfect ass.

"Oh love you should have thought about that before you went and disobeyed me." Derek trailed his fingers over Stiles' spine, and listened to the loud moan that flowed out of Stiles' lips. "How long has it been now? An hour?"

"And a half." Stiles gasped.

Derek smiled and admired his work. Stiles was positioned perfectly on the bed. His hands were tied to the headboard. A small vibrator was hidden inside his puckered hole, and to finish it off a cock ring kept the boy in a state of wanting. Which, of course, was exactly how Derek wanted him.

Derek had come home earlier that day and found his lover using his toys without permission. Since Stiles had seemed to be enjoying it so much, Derek figured that Stiles would love to be toyed with a bit longer. Of course he had decided his grocery trip would be a bit longer, and he took his time picking out chips and sodas. Derek relished in the idea that his lover would be there, open and ready for him when he got back.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped as Derek's hand slid over his ass again, tracing shapes on the perfect globes. "Derek please!" He pulled against the restraints, his back arching to try and get away from the constant stimulation the vibrator was giving him.

"I don't know Stiles. You were a bad boy, and I'm just making sure you've learned your lesson. After all what if it had been someone else to walk in on you this afternoon? What if someone else got to see my mate pleasuring himself, looking and moaning like a cock hungry whore." Stiles moaned, and bucked his hips. "Moaning and looking just like you do now."

"Derek...please."

"You're going to have to beg prettier than that love."

Stiles gasped as Derek turned the power on the vibrator up a level. Stiles' hips were bucking, and his hole clenched and unclenched as if he couldn't tell if he wanted more or less. Derek felt his pants get tighter at the beautiful sight.

"Derek please. I'll do a-a-oh my _gooodddd_." He fisted the sheets, and moaned loudly. "Derek I need you. I need you inside me, fucking me-owning me-please!" He gasped again as Derek trailed his finger around the pink hole. "I'm _yours_ Derek. O-o-only yours. Plea-se own me. Show me who I belong to."

Derek slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, knowing that the anticipation was going to drive his mate up the walls. When the shirt came off, his hands slowly made their way to his pants. Stiles was biting his lip, and bucking his hips as he watched his lover undress. Stiles moaned as Derek pulled his cock free from his confining underwear.

"Derek. Derek. Yes. Please Derek. Need you so bad. Need to feel you in me. God please Derek." Derek's hand went to his lover's chin. He teasingly brushed his lips against Stiles'. Stiles groaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but Derek kept his pace. He teasingly kissed his lover's bottom lip, licking and sucking while his mate moaned.

Once Stiles' mouth had been ravished, Derek moved to the vibrator. He slowly pulled it out of Stiles, and listened to the whimpers and soft pleas for something to fill Stiles. Derek pulled the lube out of his bedside table, and slicked up his fingers. Stiles was trembling with need, his knuckled were white and his mouth unable to stop begging.

Derek slid a finger into Stiles and was rewarded with a loud moan. "You like that bitch? Want me filling you? Want me to make you cum until your body can't take it anymore? Maybe I should leave you longer like this-"

"No!"

"Maybe I should leave you begging for my cock until you can't stand it anymore."

Stiles whimpered, rocking back eagerly on the finger. Derek added another, knowing that if he didn't hurry soon he wouldn't last to make it inside his lover. "Listen to you, moaning so loudly. What if the pack had been downstairs? What if I called a pack meeting and all they could hear was you moaning like you're in the heat?" Stiles whimpered and bucked as Derek's fingers brushed his prostate. "What if they came up here instead of me? Would you beg for them to fuck you too?"

"No Derek. No. Only you. Only want you."

"Such pretty lies." Derek said placing a kiss to Stiles' neck.

Stiles gasped and rocked back harder. Derek added another finger, and slowly started to slick himself up. "You won't ever play with yourself without my permission again right love?" Stiles nodded, unable to make words he was so lost in his need to cum. "Oh come on love you know I have to hear it to know you promise."

"I promise. _Please Derek!_"

Derek aligned himself with the stretched hole, and slowly pushed in. Stiles was still tight around Derek's cock. Once he was fully seated, Derek waited a few seconds. However, Stiles was ready. He bucked his hips against Derek's, trying to pull himself on and off Derek's cock. His need to cum was overriding all his other thoughts, and he couldn't wait.

Derek growled softly, and held the teen's hips still. He pulled out until the tip was all that was left, and then plunged back in. Stiles cried out in pleasure, and started moving in time with Derek's thrusts. "Yes! God! Derek yes!" He felt Derek's hips move faster and faster until he felt like he'd explode if he wasn't allowed to cum.

Derek felt Stiles tightening and pulling his cock deeper inside of him. He moved faster, hitting the boy's prostate every time. "Derek! Derek! Yes! Please! Please let me cum! Derek!" Derek slowly removed the cock ring, and pumped faster and harder into the teen's body. "Oh God! Derek I'm-I'm-" White ribbons exploded out of Stiles while his ass clenched perfectly around Derek's cock. It was only a few thrusts before Derek was cumming in Stiles.

Their breathing was heavy, and Derek slowly slipped out of Stiles' abused hole. He grabbed a towel and cleaned the bed up as best he could. Stiles hadn't moved, and Derek climbed into the bed. He unlocked the cuffs around Stiles' wrists. He laid behind his lover, pulling the teen's body against his own.

"Derek..." Stiles said sleepily. "Next time...I'm teasing you for hours." Derek smiled and kissed Stiles' neck before drifting off to sleep.

**Fin**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think **


End file.
